


Сюрприз

by White_Kou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, References to Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то Хара пригласил Ханамию на вечеринку, пообещав сюрприз. Сюрприз получился не таким, как надеялся Хара, и уж точно не таким, как ожидал Ханамия...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Элацио

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Макото поморщился, когда из открытой двери хлынула какофония из гитарных рифов и женского визга. «Караоке», — понял он и, сжав зубы, протиснулся мимо обнимающейся парочки. Хара обнаружился на кухне — смешивал коктейли, а рядом на табуретке сидел порядком охмелевший Ямазаки. Толпа бесновалась в гостиной.

— Ну? — вместо приветствия сказал Макото.

— Капита-а-ан! — Ямазаки резко встал, качнулся прямо на Хару. Тот с удовольствием прижал его к себе и чмокнул в шею.

Сраные педики.

В коридоре что-то упало, раздался женский смех.

— Ну и зачем ты меня позвал?

Макото терпеть не мог вечеринки у Хары. Стоило родителям уехать, как он со старшим братом уходил в отрыв; на сходку в богатом районе, с бассейном и халявным алкоголем тусовка слеталась, как мухи на дерьмо. 

Макото, пару раз побывавший на этом «празднике жизни», решил не тратить свое время. Какое-то время Хара упрямо продолжал звать к себе, аргументируя тем, что стойкость к градусу следует вырабатывать смолоду, чтобы потом не опозориться перед клиентами на неофициальных встречах. Макото наотрез отказывался, и со временем его оставили в покое.

А сегодня Хара внезапно позвонил. Заинтриговал. Сказал, что приготовил для «драгоценного, хоть и бывшего, капитана» такой подарок, от которого тот не сможет отказаться.

— Сюрприз приготовил.

— При... готовил! — Ямазаки громко заржал, хлопнув ладонью об стол.

Стаканы и колбы с кислотного цвета коктейлями задрожали мелким перезвоном.

— Пошли покажу. — Хара поманил за собой.

В гостиной орало караоке, какая-то девчонка в мини слабенько блеяла в микрофон и активно двигала задницей в такт. Отлично улавливала ритм, надо сказать. Перед огромной плазмой играли в бейсбол на Wii, на диванах сидели парочки, кто-то собирал пустые бутылки со столика.

— О, привет, Ханамия!

Макото отошел в сторону, пропуская старшего брата Хары с ящиком пива в руках.

— Ну и какого?.. — начал он, повернувшись к Харе, который никого не стесняясь обжимался с Ямазаки.

Тот довольно ухмыльнулся и жестом указал на диван в углу комнаты. Макото, у которого от громкой музыки уже начала раскалываться голова, проследил за его взглядом. Ругнулся, не поняв в чём дело, а потом замер, не поверив собственным глазам.

Вот так сюрприз!

— Какого он здесь забыл? — прошипел он, когда затащил Хару обратно на кухню.

Тот пожал плечами:

— Знакомые знакомых позвали, наверное. Он вроде как с одногруппником брата работает в одном комбини, что-то такое.

— Отлично. Только не объяснишь, зачем мне это знать?

— Мы подумали, что ты будешь рад... — Сзади нарисовался Ямазаки.

— Рад чему? Вы думали, что я буду рад увидеть эту унылую рожу спустя…

Хара вцепился в пояс Ямазаки, притянул к себе и залез в задний карман его джинс.

— Вот, — он протянул небольшой свёрток. — Он же тебя так достал в свое время, Ханамия. Предлагал повеселиться и сыграть еще раз, помнишь?

Макото помнил, разумеется. Те слова улыбающегося идиота вгрызлись в память голодным червем, который вроде как должен был подохнуть за эти три года. Но нет, не подох. Стоило только увидеть, узнать — снова зашевелился, въедаясь в мозг.

— Вот и поиграй с ним, капитан, — осклабился Ямазаки.

— Вы где это достали, ушлёпки? — В свертке оказалась пара таблеток. — Если вас повяжут, я вытаскивать не буду.

Хара заржал:

— Не повяжут. Это так, колеса, чтобы расслабиться. Брательник сегодня кое-что интересное хочет устроить.

Макото не прельщала перспектива стать свидетелем или участником оргии. Если тусовка пойдет вразнос, его вряд ли оставят в покое. Он тяжело сглотнул собравшуюся во рту горечь.

— Короче, капитан. Кислота слабенькая, так, для девочек, так что ему дашь сразу две. Посидите рядом, поговорите, подмешаешь ему в выпивку. А когда его развезет, наделаем кучу прикольных фоток, а?

Макото посмотрел на три небольшие таблетки лимонного цвета. Репутация Киёши Теппея была у него в руках.

— Ну и дебильный же план вы придумали, — протянул он.

В коридоре истерично заржали, кто-то гулко взбежал на второй этаж. Сделать фотографии обдолбавшегося Киёши — такое могло прийти в голову только идиотам.

— И что мне с этих фотографий? — Макото завернул таблетки обратно в бумагу и сунул себе в карман.

— Моральное... ммм... удовлетворение? — предложил Хара и ухмыльнулся. Притянул Ямазаки к себе и облапил его за задницу.

Макото закатил глаза. Если Хара не жевал жвачку, ему обязательно нужно было что-то вертеть в руках, дёргать ногой, перебирать пальцами. В какой-то момент он нашел отдушину в Ямазаки, постоянно тискал его, целуя или облизывая длинным розовым языком уши, шею, лицо... Макото ненавидел смотреть на это, так что после школы старался свести контакты с этими двумя к минимуму.

Ямазаки потянулся за длинной пробиркой с ярко-оранжевой жидкостью.

— Эта еще не готова, — мурлыкнул Хара и отобрал её. — Пока попробуй вот эту. — Он отпил из вишнево-алой и прижался ко рту Ямазаки.

Когда между их губ мелькнули языки, Макото буквально затрясло от отвращения. Он решил уйти подальше от громыхающей музыки, гула голосов и стука на втором этаже, где, кажется, уже кто-то трахался.

Он завязывал шнурки в прихожей, когда его окликнули:

— Ханамия?

Макото обернулся и мрачно взглянул на удивлённое лицо Киёши. Железное сердце, мать его. Дурачок-простачок с комплексом спасителя.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Более дурацкого вопроса придумать не мог.

— Покидаю сию обитель разврата, — протянул Макото и продолжил возиться с кроссовками.

Киёши подошел ближе.

— Давно не виделись.

— Точно, — буркнул Макото себе под нос. Его, конечно же, не услышали. Караоке разрывалось битами какого-то анимешного оста.

— Ханамия... Может, выпьем?

Макото замер, а потом медленно выпрямился. «Повеселимся?» — застучало в висках.  
Если этот ублюдок сам затягивал на своей шее петлю, почему бы не выбить из-под него табуретку? Макото сунул руку в задний карман и окинул Киёши взглядом. Добрый и всепрощающий, да?

Сверток с таблетками приятно щекотал нервы.

— С чего вдруг я должен с тобой пить? Или ты забыл, что я с тобой сделал? Ты хорошо бегаешь, Киёши? В баскетбол играешь? Колено на погоду не болит?

Тот переменился в лице:

— Нет, да, нет и да — отвечая на твои вопросы. Но это давно было, после того случая ты стал честно играть, так что…

Макото скрипнул зубами. Добрый и всепрощающий Киёши не преминул напомнить, что Кирисаки Дайичи продули все матчи и не смогли выйти в финал, даже выкладываясь на все сто.

— Хорошо. Давай выпьем. Ты прав, нам пора зарыть топор войны, — кивнул Макото и стянул надетый кроссовок.

«И твою репутацию», — добавил он про себя, пока шел за Киёши в гостиную.

У караоке горланили одногруппники Хары. Напялили на себя бейсболки, изображая крутых хип-хоперов, и тискали хихикающих девчонок. Киёши сел на тот же диван — самый дальний, в углу. Следовало отдать ему должное — музыка орала там не то чтобы тише, но хотя бы не звенела в ушах на высоких нотах.

Он пил темное «Эбису»; открыл банку для себя, вторую протянул Макото. Киёши замер на мгновение, явно колеблясь, но передумал и молча отпил, глядя куда-то в сторону. Видимо, хватило мозгов не предлагать выпить за дружбу или другую высокопарную чушь.

Песня на караоке закончилась, доморощенным рэперам зааплодировали. Макото сделал глоток из банки, подсчитывая пустую тару на столике рядом с диваном. По языку мазнуло пивной горечью — отвратительный вкус. Появилось желание сплюнуть, но Киёши как раз переключил на него внимание. Пришлось проглотить.

— Не нравится? — После оглушающей музыки его голос прозвучал особенно отчетливо и громко. Кажется, его весь дом услышал.

Макото неопредёленно пожал плечами, изобразив повышенный интерес к бейсболу на приставке. Питчер показал отличную подачу воображаемым мячом, но сделай он такую стойку на грунте, давно пропахал бы землю носом. Киёши поднялся с дивана и куда-то ушел. На столике было пять пустых банок и шесть бутылок, но вряд ли он выпил всё это сам. Макото бегло осмотрел комнату — нет, ещё рано. Все слишком трезвые — его обязательно заметят. Придется подождать хотя бы полтора-два часа. Он мысленно выругался: стоило ли желание насолить одному идиоту двух часов в этом зоопарке?

Киёши вернулся с бутылкой светлого «Асахи» и тарелкой копчёных кальмаров.

— Попробуй это, — предложил он.

Надо же, какой заботливый.

Но, стоит отдать ему должное, «Асахи» пошло лучше. Макото потянулся к тарелке с закуской — жить можно. Еще бы беруши найти, чтобы не насиловать слух.

— Слышал, ты на врача учишься.

— «Железное сердце» интересовался моей скромной персоной?

— Не ожидал от тебя такого... альтруизма.

— Высокооплачиваемая работа — это, по-твоему, альтруизм?

Макото рассмеялся и сделал большой глоток. Пиво отдавало неуловимой сладостью. Он с удовольствием провел языком по нижней губе и отпил ещё.

— Тебе же вроде как нравилось калечить людей, а не лечить их.

Макото фыркнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. Он собрался ответить, но тут заиграла музыка. Пришлось повернуться к Киёши и проорать ему прямо в ухо:

— Дело не в том, чтобы калечить. А в том, чтобы этого никто не заметил.

Киёши отстранился и посмотрел своими огромными телячьими глазами. Поиграл желваками. Разозлился. Макото довольно вздохнул и снова уставился на игроков в бейсбол.

— То есть, воровать в супермаркетах, чтобы никто не видел, тебе тоже нравится? — сказал Киёши, прислонившись так близко, что Макото отпрянул и раздраженно потер ухо.

— Это не одно и то же. Украденная шоколадка не будет прожигать взглядом или орать, обещая убить, а вот... — Он усмехнулся и выразительно окинул Киёши взглядом.

Пару минут они играли в гляделки: просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, не произнося ни слова. Визгливая песенка ввинчивалась в уши высокими нотами, вызывая желание заткнуть их пальцами. Макото не собирался сдаваться первым. Даже не моргал, хотя чувствовал, как начинает зудеть подсыхающая слизистая. Доставать Киёши вот таким образом было забавно, хотя и раздражало, что тот отменно держал себя в руках. Но он злился — о, да. Было видно, как сужается его зрачок, как подрагивают крылья носа, а на лбу проступает едва заметная испарина.

Киёши первым отвел взгляд. Макото несколько раз зажмурился, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не потереть глаза.

— Я совсем не злюсь на тебя, Ханамия.

Караоке-композиция закончилась, так что можно было говорить нормально.

— Да-да. Ты, кажется, предлагал мне сыграть в баскетбол. Можем прямо сейчас, хочешь? У Хары за домом есть небольшая площадка.

Киёши отрицательно покачал головой и потряс пустой банкой:

— Давай в другой раз.

Он совершенно не выглядел пьяным, значит, отказывался по другой причине. И не хромал — успел растерять свои навыки или операция не помогла?

Мусор.

Макото довольно хмыкнул и сжал зубами кусочек кальмара. Вздохнул, наслаждаясь кратковременной тишиной. Раскатал на языке пряный копченый привкус, пожевал немного. Киёши пил уже вторую банку, такими темпами он скоро уйдет в туалет, и вот тогда... Макото на глаз прикинул наиболее подходящий угол. Можно склониться над столиком, сделав вид, что собирает пустую тару, и бросить таблетки в банку Киёши. А еще лучше сходить перед этим на кухню и растереть их в порошок, чтобы растворились наверняка. Но так он может упустить момент.

Макото мысленно выругался: нужно было думать об этом раньше. Но раньше он... Он ведь не собирался? Хара советовал подбросить в выпивку, значит был уверен в том, что таблетки быстро растворятся в алкоголе. Макото поморщился, чувствуя, как начинает злиться на самого себя: послушался одного идиота и пошел на поводу у второго. Ну ничего, второй скоро отойдёт по нужде, и вот тогда... Тогда они повеселятся.

Интересно, как Киёши будет выглядеть, когда обдолбается? Макото как-то наблюдал амфетаминовых торчков во время прихода. Заставить бы этого урода нюхнуть спидов и понаблюдать, как будет стекать его хваленая доброта и высокие принципы. Как будет перекашиваться нижняя челюсть, как закатятся глаза... К горлу подкатило отвращение. Нет, весёлого было бы мало. Уродливо — да, а Макото ненавидел уродливые вещи.

В гостиную вплыл Хара, держа перед собой поднос с пробирками разноцветной жидкости.

— Так-так-так, выбираем, пьём и делимся с маэстро своими ощущениями.

Он подходил ко всем по очереди, подставка постепенно пустела. Макото внимательно посмотрел на Хару — тот выглядел подозрительно довольным.

— Продегустируй, капитан. Вот эта зелёная — со вкусом ананаса, а красная пахнет шоколадом.

— Пока не увижу состав того, что ты туда намешал... — начал Макото, но осёкся, когда Киёши бросил на него насмешливый взгляд.

Он выбрал сразу две — ярко-синюю и зелёную, на которую показывал Хара, и осушил в пару глотков.

— Синяя лучше, — одобрительно кивнул он. — От зелёной першит в горле. — И с вызовом посмотрел на Макото.

— Вот видишь, Ханамия. Это дегустация, чтобы определиться, какой коктейль бодяжить на вечер.

Макото пожал плечами. Он в любом случае не собирался задерживаться допоздна, просто выбирал подходящий момент, чтобы подсунуть Киёши таблетки. От пятидесяти грамм коктейля хуже не будет.

Выбрав пробирку с красной жидкостью, он осторожно понюхал. Пахло действительно шоколадом. И вишней. И на вкус было очень даже ничего — только горло обожгло на секунду.

— Неплохо, — уклончиво ответил Макото, хотя на самом деле с удовольствием пригубил бы ещё.

— Не любишь пить? — спросил Киёши, когда Хара уплыл на кухню.

— Я же спортсмен. Здоровый образ жизни и всё такое, — сказал Макото и как будто ненароком качнул ногой так, чтобы задеть колено Киёши.

Тот сглотнул и отвернулся. Все-таки доставать его было приятно. Макото довольно развалился на диване, поставив тарелку с закусками возле себя, и цедил пиво, заедая кальмарами.

Караоке больше никто не пел. Неровный гул голосов не заглушал стоны со второго этажа, поэтому кто-то включил ненавязчивый эмбиент. Стало почти хорошо.

После коктейлей Хары Wii оставили в покое, переключив кабельное на какие-то кривые зарубежные мультики, и оставили без звука. Дёргающиеся картинки раздражали — Макото отвёл взгляд, проморгался, но тупые лица персонажей будто отпечатались на сетчатке. Фыркнув, он пошёл за пультом и переключил на Дискавери. В кадре как раз трахались львы; садясь на своё место, Макото отметил, как на лице Киёши появилось странное выражение, но прочесть его не удалось — тот отвернулся, заметив копошение у двери.

Ямазаки, которого штормило из стороны в сторону, притащил поле для твистера. Гостиная оживилась, зашумела, посыпались пошлые шуточки и пьяные смешки. Макото с любопытством наблюдал за неловкими попытками девчонок переставить свои конечности на круг нужного цвета. Каждое падение сопровождалось взрывом хохота и милой смущенной рожицей. Киёши же методично напивался, практически не обращая внимания на происходящее.

Интересно, что он здесь забыл? Он не выглядел любителем вечеринок, скорее всего, пригласили и не смог отказаться. Строил из себя придурка даже на площадке, постоянно был в центре внимания, а сейчас сидит на диване, будто охраняет Макото от чего-то. Может, и правда собирался выпить за дружбу, но желание отпало?

Удивительно, но Киёши не раздражал, пока держал рот на замке и не лез с нравоучениями. Сжимал банку пальцами, хмурился, будто решал необычайно сложную задачу. Можно было представить, что его вообще не существует. Просто закрыть глаза и расслабиться, наслаждаясь лёгкостью в голове.

В какой-то момент Макото осознал, что тарелка с закусками снова полна, а он держит в руках ещё не начатую бутылку. На полу у его ног сидела симпатичная дурочка и глупо хихикала, глядя на играющих в твистер. Она была вполне во вкусе Макото — миловидная, с аккуратными, гладкими ножками и ровными зубками. Он смог бы уломать её за пять минут, но трахаться на кроватях у Хары, где непонятно, кто и в каких позах успел побывать сегодня, не хотелось, а до отеля было слишком далеко тащиться.

— Эй, может, тоже сыграем, — предложила она, подняв свои прекрасные глаза, в которых не было ни намёка на интеллект.

Макото улыбнулся и, поставив бутылку на стол, печально вздохнул:

— Как жаль, Киёши, что ты не можешь сыграть с нами. После травмы ты вряд ли удержишь равновесие, если перенесешь вес на больную ногу.

Тот потемнел лицом и сжал зубы. Как интересно. Алкоголь обычно развязывает язык, а Киёши молчит. Или он из тех, кто тихо напивается, а потом лезет в драку?

Макото потянул девчонку к играющим. Когда он опустился на начальную позицию, в голове зашумело. Он пару раз сглотнул и немного приоткрыл рот, чтобы выровнять давление. Бросил короткий взгляд на столик, заставленный пустой тарой. Сколько же он выпил? Две банки и полбутылки? Три? Или это не первая бутылка? Макото скрипнул зубами — до сих пор не жаловался на собственную память.

— Правая рука — красный круг.

Стоило игре начаться, как Киёши поднялся с дивана и вышел. Вот ведь черт! Никто не смотрел на их диван, если бы Макото был сейчас там...

Он скрипнул зубами и коротко выругался. Ладно, пусть Киёши напивается дальше, так будет даже интереснее.

Какое-то время играть в твистер было забавно. Девчонка двигалась, демонстрируя аппетитные формы, но через двадцать минут смотреть на оголенные бедра и сиськи в разрезе блузки стало скучно.

— Правая рука — зелёный круг.

Какой смысл изображать из себя скромницу, краснеть и глупо хихикать, если она знала, зачем сюда пришла, и где проведет остаток вечеринки? Макото окинул её взглядом, отметил, как сокращается мышца на левой голени, и переставил руку.

— Левая нога — синий круг.

До синего она не дотянулась. Неловко качнулась и грохнулась на пол, смешно вскрикнув. Вокруг одобрительно заржали — падая, она во всей красе продемонстрировала свое нижнее бельё. Как победителю Макото полагался поцелуй. Он сел на корточки, перевел дух и потянулся за наградой.

Целовалась девчонка отвратительно. Так плохо, что пришлось обхватить её лицо ладонями, чтобы не тыкалась носом в щёку, и преподать небольшой урок.

К моменту, когда Макото отстранился, она уже ничего не соображала. Наверное, даже была бы не против, если бы он прямо сейчас, при всех залез ей под юбку. Такие девушки ему обычно нравились, но неумелый слюнявый рот испортил всё настроение. Если сосет она так же, как целуется, то не стоит даже потраченного на твистер времени.

Макото сел рядом с Киёши, который успел вернуться к этому времени, а дурочка так и осталась сидеть, хлопая ресницами. Она подошла спустя какое-то время. Не могла не подойти, ведь Макото забросил отличную наживку.

— Убери руки, — прошипел он, когда почувствовал на своем бедре чужую ладонь. 

Девчонка тут же отвалила, изобразив на лице обиду. Надо же, понятливая.

— Ханамия, ну зачем расстраивать девушку? — заплетающимся языком протянул Киёши.

— Можешь её утешить. Трахнуть, как настоящий джентльмен.

Киёши запрокинул голову и рассмеялся:

— А ты забавный.

Ничего забавного Макото не видел. Он потратил столько времени, но так и не смог подмешать таблетки. Киёши постоянно сидел рядом, как сторожевой пёс. Ни с кем не общался, не отходил, не отворачивался. А единственную возможность Макото упустил.

Он вздохнул и запустил пятерню в волосы. Всё вдруг стало неважным. И Киёши, и возможность увидеть его обдолбанную физиономию. И фотографии — всё это не стоило внимания Ханамии Макото. Так, эпизод из школы — не более. Пора бы отпустить эту ситуацию и забыть. 

— Всем внимание!

В гостиной внезапно погас свет и зажглись небольшие настенные лампы.

— А теперь шедевр от маэстро Хары! — объявил Ямазаки и вплыл в комнату с подносом, заставленным высокими бокалами.

Запахло шоколадом и вишней.

— Я благодарен всем присутствующим за то, что помогли мне определиться с выбором, — пафосно объявил Хара, неся ещё один поднос. — Прошу — авторский коктейль «Шоколадная ночь». Дурацкое название, над ним еще нужно поработать, но! В выпивке это не главное! Главное что? Вкус!

Все одобрительно зашумели и потянулись к подносам. Запах шоколада дразнил, рот невольно наполнился слюной. Немного пригубив, Макото раскатал вкус по языку, облизал губы и отпил еще. 

Галдёж в гостиной затих, полумрак создавал атмосферу интимности и таинственности. На губах оседала вишнёвая сладость с ноткой шоколадной горечи. Не зря Хара заканчивал курсы бармена, коктейли делал действительно отменные.

Киёши задумчиво молчал и настойчиво тёр прооперированное колено. Ныло на погоду, скорее всего.

Макото откинулся на спинку дивана и счастливо вздохнул. Стало очень хорошо. Тепло, приятно. Его как будто качало на волнах лёгкого опьянения, а мозг включился на полную мощность: за какие-то пару секунд Макото прогнал в памяти все лекции за последнюю неделю. Гостиная, перешептывания, звуки поцелуев и даже Киёши — все это было очень далеко. На внутренней стороне век вспыхивали разноцветные круги для твистера — желтый, красный, синий. Макото пригубил ещё и понял, что перебирает наизусть все термины на латыни, которые даже не заучивал — так, читал. Окинул взглядом тёмный потолок, наслаждаясь негромкими отзвуками собственного сердцебиения. Поморщился, когда услышал томные, протяжные стоны, доносившиеся с верхнего этажа. Рядом кто-то целовался — влажные звуки, тяжелое дыхание. Макото медленно повернул голову в сторону Киёши и замер, встретившись с его взглядом — тёмным, пронзительным.

— Тебе хватит, Ханамия, — сказал он хрипло.

Макото недовольно заворчал, когда из его рук потянули пустой бокал, но послушно разжал пальцы и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

Он плавал на волнах техно-эмбиента. Ритм, чужое дыхание рядом, шум моря, звук дождя и снова дыхание. Звуки омывали сознание, баюкая, расслабляя. Где-то закричала встревоженная птица.

У неё было лицо Хары. Только без челки. Раскосые глаза, кривая ухмылка.

«Сю-ю-юрприз», — протянула птица и улыбнулась. Клювом, не зубами. Выглядело это смешно. Макото рассмеялся.

— Коктейль, — сказал он.

— Сюрприз, — ответила птица.

Приливная волна защекотала кожу за ухом. В окна застучали капли. Дождь. Чёрные тучи над головой. Два красных солнца у дальней стены. Кто-то застонал. Сладко. Протяжно. Раздражительно. Капли скользнули за ворот, Макото вздрогнул. Слишком жарко, мокро. По телу пробежала крупная дрожь. Он облизался — вишня и шоколад.

— Сюрприз, — шепнул Хара и почернел. Покрылся шоколадной коркой и рассыпался. 

Вкусно.

Над головой порхали птицы. Бились в окна. Скрипели пружины. Кто-то трахался. 

Где-то…

Стало тяжело. Макото послушно подался вперед и выгнулся. Дождь скользнул по шее, обжёг прикосновением.

— Ханамия?

К губам что-то прижалось. Тёплое. Макото приоткрыл рот. Стало влажно. Потёрся языком. Привкус лимона. Синтетика. Гадость.

Он попытался отпрянуть, но вдруг стало душно. Макото открыл глаза и увидел чужие. Слишком близко.

Под рубашкой обжигали чужие пальцы. Он вздрогнул и отпрянул, разорвав поцелуй. Член стоял колом, яйца ныли от возбуждения, а сам он сидел верхом на Киёши. Черт. Сколько времени?

Черт!

Его задницу сжали ладони. Голую задницу. Киёши лениво улыбнулся. Открыл рот и показал язык, на котором ещё не растворилось светлое пятнышко таблетки.

Макото тряхнул головой, прогоняя сонную одурь, нырнул пальцами в карман джинс. Твою ж…

— Ханамия, ты когда-нибудь принимал наркотики? Я — нет.

Киёши приник к его шее, цапнул зубами и потянул на себя. Макото невольно выгнулся — слишком хорошо. Руки медленно мяли поясницу, расслабляя, выбивая из реальности. Наркотик постепенно начинал действовать.

Хотелось спать. Хотелось, черт возьми, трахаться. Как-то не похоже на приход после ЛСД. Скорее на какой-то афродизиак.

Макото вздрогнул и уперся ладонями в плечи Киёши, пытаясь его оттолкнуть.

— Ты куда, Ханамия? — прошептал тот в основание шеи и влажно лизнул. Провел пальцем вдоль позвоночника и снова сжал ягодицы. По телу мелким крошевом рассыпалась дрожь. 

Макото всхлипнул и невольно выгнулся. Его вело. От рук, которые обжигали, словно угли, от почерневших глаз, которые неотрывно следили за ним, от губ — шершавых и обветренных, которые царапали слишком чувствительную кожу шеи.

— Я тебе руки переломаю, — прошептал он и вцепился в запястье Киёши.

В гостиной вдруг зажегся свет. Пришлось зажмуриться. Киёши сжал пальцы на ягодицах и Макото ахнул, подавшись вперед.

За спиной раздался смешок. Макото обернулся, щурясь, но так ничего и не увидел — Киёши лизнул его в шею и тут же укусил. Впился зубами, посылая вдоль позвоночника волну электрических разрядов. Огладил ягодицы и снова стиснул, прижимая ближе, как будто насаживал на свой член.

Макото задохнулся. В паху ныло от напряжения, хотелось подрочить. Даже на глазах у всех, сидя на коленях у Киёши, подмахивая задницей в такт его движениям...

Это было смешно. Всего таблетка наркоты, и его размазало, как девку. Сделало ватным и податливым, послушным.

— Я тебя урою, — прохрипел он на ухо Киёши, всхлипывая в такт его движениям. — Тебя и Хару. За то, что накачали меня, уроды.

Макото сжал его шею, надавив пальцами возле сонной артерии. Чужой пульс бился в ладони — громко, отчетливо. Нежелезное сердце перегоняло насыщенную алкоголем и наркотиками кровь по венам и артериям, взрывая мозг гормонами, вызывая приступ острого возбуждения. Киёши послушно замер, глядя прямо в глаза, и убрал ладони.

Макото соскользнул с его коленей и привел себя в порядок. Замер, зажмурившись до кругов перед глазами, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. Сделал глубокий вдох, сморгнул и медленно поднялся. На него никто не обратил внимания: парочки целовались, кто-то уже почти трахался, занимаясь петтингом. На втором этаже скрипела кровать и были слышны надрывные стоны.

Макото вышел в коридор и направился на кухню. Пол шатался под ногами, как при землетрясении — пришлось хвататься за стену. Пара глотков минералки и он уйдёт. Главное, не обращать внимания на стоящий колом член и легкое головокружение.  
На кухне был Хара. И Ямазаки — голый, он сидел на столе, широко разведя ноги, а Хара…

Макото почувствовал, как его тащат назад. Кухня, а потом и коридор закачались перед глазами.

— Ханамия, — позвал Киёши и прижал его к стенке. Обхватил пальцами подбородок, прижался ртом к шее, а потом к губам. Он целовался, как одержимый: тёрся всем телом, шарил руками под рубашкой.

Макото застонал, когда почувствовал на своем члене пальцы. Они потерли головку, прошлись по всей длине, спустились к мошонке. Киёши оставил его рот в покое и опустился на колени. Заставил приподнять одну ногу, поставил её себе на плечо…

Когда он взял в рот, Макото заорал. Всхлипнул, ударившись головой о стену, вцепился пальцами Киёши в волосы. Тот давил языком прямо на щель — Макото чувствовал, как дрожат колени, как тело выкручивает от удовольствия. Киёши обхватил его член губами и медленно втянул в рот — так, будто занимался этим всю жизнь. Макото дернулся и захныкал, когда в его бедра вцепились ладони, не позволяя двигаться.  
Наверху снова кто-то закричал. Раскаленный воздух обжигал, от него чернели легкие, превращались в пепел ослабевшие пальцы. Макото забился — никак не получалось вдохнуть. Он ударил Киёши, попытался отпихнуть его, но не смог. Застонал, чувствуя, как закатываются от удовольствия глаза, как выплескивается все напряжение, как сжимаются вокруг члена стенки горла.

Он медленно съехал по стене, глядя, как Киёши проводит языком по влажным губам.

— Вкусно? — шепнул он и хмыкнул. На смех не было сил. Макото вздохнул и закрыл глаза. 

Птица с лицом Хары больше не кричала. Только смотрела своим сверкающим глазом, склонив голову набок.

 

Утро он встретил в собственной кровати — это было хорошо. Один — ещё лучше. Голова ныла, во рту как будто что-то сдохло, но все это было очень хорошо.

Плохо было то, что Макото не помнил, как добрался домой. Он прошлёпал в ванную босиком и уставился на своё отражение в зеркале. Умылся, привёл себя в порядок — и никаких следов вчерашнего. Кроме багровых пятен на шее и опухших губ. Макото выругался, но продолжил пялиться в зеркало. Этот способ всегда действовал, когда он что-то забывал. Всегда, но не сегодня.

Он перебрал в памяти события вчерашнего вечера: приглашение, вечеринка, хмурый Киёши, твистер, девчонка, коктейль... А после коктейля — ничего. Черная дыра, которая поглощала остатки воспоминаний, стоило к ней хоть немного приблизиться. Такого ещё не случалось, Макото всегда контролировал тело и разум, точно рассчитывая количество алкоголя. Но что-то пошло не так. Ошибся или?..

На губах проступила сладость вишни и шоколада. Ублюдок Хара, что он подмешал в свою бодягу? Макото плеснул в лицо холодной водой и вернулся в спальню за телефоном. На экране светилось одно непрочитанное сообщение.

В нем была фотография. Макото похолодел и опустился на кровать. На снимке он сидел на чужих коленях и цеплялся за ладони, которые сжимали его голую задницу. Его собственное лицо было отчетливо видно — красные губы, поплывший взгляд. От того — другого — было видно только широкие плечи, колени и руки. И Макото прекрасно знал, чьи они.

Под фотографией чернели иероглифы «Мне понравилось с тобой пить. Может, повторим, Ханамия?»

Он отшвырнул телефон в сторону и ударил по кровати кулаком. Вспомнил Киёши, его руки, то, как умело он отсасывал прямо в коридоре, и как потом... Как потащил за собой в туалет, прижал к стене и тёрся членом между бедер. Как стонал в ухо и прижимал к себе, не давая даже вздохнуть.

— Сюрприз, — протянул Макото, копируя пьяные интонации Ямазаки, и расхохотался. 

Наделать прикольных фотографий обдолбанного Киёши и поржать с него, да? Он закусил губу и зажмурился. Нужно взять себя в руки. Хара и Ямазаки еще получат своё. А пока у Макото была другая цель.

Он подобрал телефон и снова открыл сообщение. Ухмыльнулся, глядя на незнакомый е-мейл адрес, и набрал ответ, добавив свой номер телефона.

Киёши перезвонил меньше, чем через минуту.

— Кто делал фотографии? — спросил Макото, не здороваясь.

— Не знаю, — ответил Киёши, хотя его голос говорил об обратном. — Я был слишком занят тобой, чтобы смотреть по сторонам.

Макото невольно выпрямился, чувствуя, как по телу пробегает дрожь. Он поднялся, прошёлся по комнате.

— Мне скинули их утром, — добавил Киёши.

— Вот как?

Макото отодвинул трубку и медленно выдохнул.

— Ты же понимаешь, что они не должны попасть в сеть?

— Понимаю, — ровным голосом ответил Киёши и замолчал. Урод. Вот ведь урод. — Будет очень неприятно, если этот снимок и еще парочка появится у тебя на странице, да?

— Ты этого не сделаешь! — Макото чувствовал, как его начинает трясти от злости. Можно заблокировать свою страницу, можно вообще удалить её, но это не поможет. Достаточно просто скинуть фотографию кому-то из его группы, да просто слить в интернет знакомым и…

— Не знаю, Ханамия, — тихо добавил Киёши и добавил после небольшой паузы: — Всё зависит только от тебя.  
Макото замер, чувствуя, как холодеют пальцы ног. Как дрожь медленно поднимается по икрам, выше, к бёдрам, животу, сердцу. Его шантажировали. Впервые в жизни… И кто!

— Чего ты хочешь? — просил он пересохшими губами.

Киёши длинно выдохнул в трубку, помолчал немного.

— В эту субботу, в 5 часов, у северного выхода станции Гинза. Я удалю фотографии.

— Хорошо, — согласился Макото и нажал на отбой.

Посмотрим, кто кого.


End file.
